Star Crossed Lovers
by Autobot00001
Summary: Alister and Violet live somewhat normal lives in District 12 and have a beautiful relationship, but when they are selected for the Hunger Games, will their love survive a fight to the death where there can be only one winner? Blackcatshipping (Alister/OC) Scarshipping (Bakura/OC) Creampuffsipping (Ryou/OC). Please read and review. This is a GREAT story!
1. Reaping Day

Violet was sleeping in her bed in a broken down house that belonged to her boyfriend's family. Her boyfriend's name was Alister, and with him and Violet lived his mother Ellen and his twelve-year-old little brother Miruko. Violet was a beautiful eighteen-year-old girl with long and curly dark-brown hair that was so dark it was almost black and baby-blue eyes. Suddenly Violet woke up and fought with herself to get out of bed. As Violet was getting out of bed, she looked around and noticed that Alister wasn't there. _'Already left without me, huh?'_ she thought. Once Violet was out of bed, she changed her clothes and slipped on her hunting jacket.

As she was about to leave the room, Violet almost forgot about something: a gold circular pin with a Mockingjay perched on an arrow, her sister Rosa's most prized possession. Violet lost her sister ten years ago. She had been killed by their parents when Violet was eight, and for this, Violet's parents were publicly executed in the town square. Violet never forgave her parents for doing such a thing, and she felt that they deserved to die, but she still wished that Rosa hadn't died. Violet was then put into the Center, a home for children who can't take care of themselves, until Alister's parents took her in four years later.

Violet left hers and Alister's bedroom and was walking down the hallway, she saw that Miruko's door was slightly open. She peaked inside and saw Miruko sleeping like a baby. _'He deserves to sleep in'_ Violet thought. Violet was very scared for Miruko since today was Reaping Day, and not just any Reaping Day. This was Miruko's first Reaping. Alister said that he was safe since his name had only been put in the drawing once, but Violet was still worried. Violet crept into Miruko's room and started rubbing his back. Miruko then began to stir.

"Violet?" Miruko said, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Violet said.

"I just had a bad dream," Miruko said.

"Tell me about it," Violet requested, "Talking about it will make you feel better."

"It was me," Miruko said as tears started rolling down from his eyes, "I dreamt that my name was picked."

"Oh, it's okay, Kitten," Violet said, "They're not going to pick you on your first year."

"I hope you're right, Vi," Miruko said.

"In the meantime, try to get some sleep," Violet said.

"Okay," Miruko said as he fell back asleep.

Violet then leaned in and kissed Miruko on the cheeks, "Sweet dreams, Kitten. I'll be back soon."

Violet then went downstairs and out the door and headed for the fence. Violet lived in District 12 of the nation of Panem, a country that laid in the ruins of what was once North America. Seventy-four years ago, the districts of Panem, which were thirteen at the time, rebelled against the Capitol. The Capitol defeated Districts 1-12 and obliterated District 13. As a punishment, each year the districts would offer up one young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen. These "tributes," as they were called, would be taken to that Capitol and the transferred to an outdoor arena where they would fight to the death until only one remains, in a contest known as The Hunger Games. The winner of The Hunger Games would then be showered with untold riches for the rest of their life. This still didn't mean that Violet would ever volunteer. Except for hunting animals, Violet was no killer.

Violet then made it to the outskirts of the district and slid under the tall fence that is supposedly electrified fence. She then ran into the trees, took out her bow and arrows, which had been hidden in a hollowed out log, and waited there for either Alister or her first kill of the day. She took out an arrow and put it on her bow, and closed her eyes to listen for approaching game. Suddenly, Violet heard something coming from behind her. She immediately opened her eyes and turned around to see a hooded figure. Without hesitation, she shot her arrow at the figure, barely missing him and hitting a squirrel on a tree.

"You're getting better at that," the figure said. Violet immediately recognized his voice.

"Alister?" she asked.

The figure removed his hood, revealing himself to be an eighteen-year-old boy with short, dark-red hair, and a few feminine facial features. He was Violet's boyfriend and hunting partner and Miruko's older brother, Alister. Violet ran to Alister and hit him on the shoulder.

"Dammit, Alister!" Violet shouted as tears came down from her eyes, "Are you insane?! I could've killed you!"

"Sorry Vi," Alister said as he put his arms around her, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Don't scare me like that again!" Violet cried, "I don't want to anything to happen to you!"

"Well, you're definitely a good shot," Alister said, "I mean, you still shot the squirrel."

Violet laughed a little, then Alister leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. After about a minute of kissing, they both heard a humming sound coming from above. They looked up and saw a large hovercraft floating above the tree line. It was heading in the direction of District 12. Alister then grabbed Violet's arm and they both hid in the bushes so they wouldn't be seen. A few minutes later, the hovercraft was gone.

* * *

Soon after landing, Medea Chono, the Capitol representative who would come to District 12 every year to announce the names of the Tributes, exited the hovercraft and walked through Town Square. She had pale skin to the point that it looked as white as snow with a beauty mark under her left eye, with blue scarlet eyes and curly red hair. She was wearing a long black skirt and a red dress jacket that showed her cleavage. Even as the peacekeepers and other workers worked to tidy up the place for the Reaping, Medea was still appalled by how filthy it was. _'It's amazing this place still isn't in ruins yet,' _she thought.

"Come along, Jordan," Medea said as she called for someone still on the hovercraft.

Moments later, a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a blue suit staggered off of the hovercraft. He was apparently drunk. His name was Jordan Wheeler, and he was the only victor from District 12 who was still alive.

"Don't shout at me so loud, sweetheart," Jordan said, "I still need a chance to wake up."

"More like a chance to get sober," Medea said sarcastically.

"What was that?" Jordan threatened.

"Oh, nothing," Medea said.

* * *

Violet and Alister sat on near the edge of a cliff overlooking the meadow. Violet was cuddled up to Alister as they sat there kissing. They had spent most of their morning hunting, fishing and gathering, but now was the time for them to have some quality time together. Violet soon broke away from Alister and looked at him.

"How many times is your name in today?" Violet asked.

"Total mood killers: forty-three," Alister said, "I guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor."

"For the past six Reapings, Alister, not once has your name been drawn," Violet said, "It's not you I'm worried about. It's Miruko."

Alister let out a heavy sigh, "I told you, Vi, they're not gonna draw him if his name's only in there once."

"You don't know that, Alister," Violet said, "No one does."

"Right," Alister said, "What if we left?"

"What?" Violet asked.

"What if we left the district?" Alister suggested, "You and me, living in the woods. We could live off of game and plants."

"I don't know, black cat," Violet said, "What about Miruko?"

"He can come too," Alister said.

Violet looked at Alister with a raised eyebrow, "Miruko in the woods?"

"Yeah, good point," Alister said.

The last time Alister and Violet took Miruko into the woods, it scared him half to death, and he kept whining to them not to kill the animals, so living in the woods would be a living nightmare for Miruko.

"You think we'll ever have kids, Vi?" Alister asked.

"I don't know," Violet said, "Maybe if we didn't live here. Or anywhere else in Panem for that matter."

"I know what you mean," Alister said.

"The only way we could have kids is if they weren't in danger of being sent to the games once a year," Violet said.

"Right," Alister said, "Well, we'd better head to the Hob and do some trading."

"Right," Violet said.

* * *

Violet and Alister entered the Hob, the black market of District 12, and traded half of their game and plants for flour, string, and other things they needed. They were about to leave the old woman and her husband that they were trading with when something caught Alister's eye. He picked it up and examined it. It was four-inch robot action figure. It was scorched and missing half a leg.

"What's this?" Alister asked.

"Oh, that's an action figure," the old woman said.

"Okay, but of what?" Alister asked.

"That's Dyna Dude," said the old woman's husband, "He's a classic superhero from before Panem was founded."

Alister immediately thought of Miruko.

"How much?" he asked.

"You keep it," the old woman said, "It's yours."

Alister smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Violet and Alister arrived home at one o'clock and saw Ellen getting Miruko ready.

"Oh, you look very handsome, kitten," Violet said.

"Thanks Violet," Miruko said.

"I laid something out for the two of you as well," Ellen said.

"Thanks mom," Alister said.

Alister and Violet took quick baths and got into their Reaping clothes.

"You look beautiful, Violet," Alister said.

"Thanks, black cat," Violet said, "You look nice too."

Miruko came into the room.

"Hey, buddy," Alister said, "I've got something for you."

Alister handed Miruko the Dyna Dude action figure.

"This is Dyna Dude," Alister explained, "And as long as he's with you, I will be too."

"Thanks, big brother," Miruko said with a smile.

They then heard a siren go off near the town. It was time.

* * *

**Me: Hey everybody. I hope you guys enjoyed my own take on the Hunger Games. Violet is an OC created by my friend white pedal. She was the one who originally came up with the idea for this story, but when she asked me if I could write it, I said yes. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Hunger Games. Please review if you enjoyed this story.**


	2. The Tributes

Violet, Alister, Miruko and Ellen left their house and headed for the town square. It was already starting to fill up with other adolescent children and their families and dozens of camera crews setting up. As Miruko saw the sign in tables, he started to panic. Violet noticed this and turned around, kneeled down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, Miruko," Violet said, "We're gonna sign in now. They're gonna prick your finger and take a bit of blood."

"What?!" Miruko said.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much," Violet said, "After you sign in, you need to go stand with the other twelve-year-old boys. Alister and I will find you afterwards."

"Okay," Miruko said.

Miruko went up to the sign in table by himself. The women at the table asked for his hand. He held it out and the woman pricked his finger and scanned his blood.

"Go ahead," the woman said.

Miruko then went and stood with the other twelve-year-old boys. After signing themselves in, Violet and Alister went to the other eighteen-year-olds and waited for the Reaping to begin. Suddenly, the mayor of District 12 and the other district officials came out of the entrance to town hall. A red-haired woman who Alister and Violet recognized as Medea Chono, the Capitol Representative, soon followed them. The mayor and the district officials took their seats and started whispering to each other, no doubt about where Jordan Wheeler was. Medea walked up to the microphone and tapped on it.

"Greetings, citizens of District 12," Medea said, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Before we begin, I would like you all to know that Jordan Wheeler will not be attending this year's Reaping, for he has been…indisposed. Now, as you all know, the Hunger Games was founded seventy-four years ago as a price each district had to pay for their uprising. The districts must offer up one young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight to the death until only one remains. This lone victor will be bathed in riches as a showing of our generosity and our forgiveness. And now the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As always, ladies first."

Medea went to a bowel filled with paper slips with the names of the girls. She then picked up a slip and opened it. Violet and Alister's hearts stopped as Medea read it. "Violet Winston."

'_No!'_ Alister thought, _'Not Violet!'_

All the girls looked at Violet as she walked up to the stage and took her place next to Medea. The whole time Violet was walking up there, not once did she cry. Alister was so shocked that Violet's name had been called. He even momentarily had the thought of volunteering for the boy tribute so he could protect her, but he knew she could take care of herself.

"And now for the boys," Medea said before taking a slip from the bowel with the boys' names, opened it and read it, "Miruko Daniels."

Miruko's eyes went wide as his name was called. He looked up at Violet who was beginning to turn pale. He would've looked back at Alister, but then Medea asked him to come up to the stage. As he began walking through the crowd, his heart began to beat faster. As Miruko was walking up to the stage, he heard his brother's voice.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Alister shouted out, "I volunteer as Tribute!"

Miruko turned around and saw his brother run towards him.

"Miruko, go to mom," Alister said, "No arguments, go!"

Miruko nodded his head and ran towards his and Alister's mother as tears ran down his face. The peacekeepers then walked Alister up to the stage.

"Well, that was very exciting," Medea said to Alister, "Well go on, dear. Tell us your name."

"Alister Daniels," Alister said.

"Really," Medea said, "Well then I bet my button that was your brother you just volunteered for, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he was," Alister said.

"Well then, go on you two," Medea said, "Shake hands."

Alister and Violet were hesitant at first, but they then took each other's hands and shook them.

"Here we are," Medea said, "Our tributes from District 12. Let's all give a big hand for Violet Winston and Alister Daniels."

Medea made a brief clap, but the crowd did not follow her. They simply put their left hands over their lips and held out their hands with only their three middle fingers out.

"Well then," Medea said, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Medea then took Alister and Violet into the Town Hall building and put them in separate rooms.

* * *

Alister waited for a few minutes before the peacekeeper brought his mother and Miruko into the room. Miruko ran into his brother's arms and Alister held him close. After about a minute, Alister broke away from Miruko and put his hands on his brother's arms.

"Okay, Miruko," Alister said, "Listen to me. Don't take any food from them. You can't afford to put your name in more times. Valon will bring you game."

"You sure?" Miruko asked.

"Yeah," Alister said, "Valon and I have been friends for years. We made a pact years ago that if one of us ends up going to the games, the other would look after both of our families."

"Okay," Miruko said.

Alister then turned to his mother.

"If I die, you can't shut out on Miruko like you did when dad died," Alister said, "No matter what you feel, you HAVE to be there for him because Violet and I won't be."

Seven years ago, Alister and Miruko's father died in a mining explosion, and when that happened, Ellen completely shut out on her family, almost resulting in Alister and Miruko almost being sent to the center. Alister never really forgave her for that, even though he was still trying.

The peacekeeper came back into the room.

"Okay," the peacekeeper said, "It's time."

"Wait!" Miruko cried, "Alister, take this. To protect you."

Miruko then gave him his Dyna Dude action figure to Alister before having to leave the room.

Alister knew that the only way he could help his family is if he won the games, but he couldn't if it meant killing the woman he loved. He knew that he had to protect Violet so that she could win. Even if it meant giving his own life, he had to keep Violet safe.

* * *

**Me: Here you go. White pedal owns Violet Winston and Jordan Wheeler. I do NOT own any of the other characters or Yu-Gi-Oh! and the Hunger Games Trilogy. And I am VERY disappointed that you still haven't been reading and reviewing this story. Please, please, PLEASE read and review this story!**


End file.
